Tattoos and Pleasure
by caged'N'torn
Summary: Alternate universe, Out Of Character, Yauri, Explicit. Adult themes, language and content. Kind of a porn with Plot... Based off of/ Inspired by the story: Tattoos and Cigarettes by CocoacolaDinoRawr. Hers is about Kat Von D and Shane McCutchen from The L Word. If you like mine, please give hers a like also. May do more one shot's in this universe. We'll see. Posted on Archive also


inspired by shane/kat von d fic

Tattoos and Cigarettes by CocoaColaDinoRawr on ffn.

Haruka is the Shane like character. Michiru is kat.

This is an ooc, au, yauri, Haru/Michi,

Michiru looked down at the schedule book. She had an appointment in twenty minutes. Haruka... T... Michi couldn't make it out.

"Sets you really need to get your shit together. I can't read this!" Michi pushed the book back at her friend.

"Sorry Michi, I was doing a bunch of stuff at once." The greenhaired woman stated looking chagrined.

"Whose coming at 3pm.? What do they want?" Michiru asked looking around at the empty shop. Seiya was working on his latest piece. He was probably their single best artist, next to her. He was currently working on another tattooed geisha painting. Michiru smield at him. He was definitely obsessed but people loved them. So she let him do his thing as long as it was slow.

"Umm... its a cover up, and it's a Haruka Tenoh." Setsuna stated with a shrug after squinting at her own scribbles in the book.

"Male or female? Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Is that an important person?" Michiru asked curious. Setsuna just shrugged.

'Bet it's an ex' She smirked to herself.

Michiru shook her head and went back to get her station ready. She wiped down the table, stocked her drawers, wrapping the gun and utensil tray with fresh sarwranwrap and got extra ink cups and went to check the autoclave machine to make sure there were plenty of sterile needles.

Hearing the bell above the door tinkle Michiru looked up as a tall, athletic, Tomboy walked in and leaned against the counter.

She had on tight fitting black jeans that rode low on her hips, a white wife beater, and black men's blazer. Michiru caught her breath as she starred open mouthed at the rebellious woman before her. She might've been fooled into thinking that it was a man standing at the counter except that she wasn't wearing a bra and her perky brown nipples were straining against the fabric of her tanktop in the ac which was cranked.

The woman cleared her throat and grinned at Michiru. Subtle. Real Subtle. Michiru hurried over to help the woman.

"Hi, welcome to high voltage. I'm Michiru, can I help you?" She asked turning up the charm a bit.

"I'm Haruka, I have an appointment with you I believe. For a cover up..." The blonde trailed off. Michiru nodded.

"I need to see the piece you want covered, then I'll be able to give you an idea of what will work to cover it with." Michi explained. Most people who came here were familiar with the process from watching the tv show. This woman didn't seem like the type for tv.

The woman turned around slipped off her blazer and tossed it casually on the couch. She lifted the stylishly messy blond hair out of the way to reveal a small swallow on the back of her neck.

Michiru bit her lip and stood on tiptoes to brush her fingers delicately across the piece seeing in her head a variety of designs.

"This is good work, really clean lines. Why do you want to cover it up?" She asked brushing fingers across it again, tracing the lines.

"It was from a previous relationship that was important to me. Her name was Carmen but I fucked it up. I've always had trouble being faithful and she told me that even birds could be faithful, and that she wanted me to be as civil as a damn bird. So we got matching tattoos after we worked our shit out but then I made a huge mistake, freaked out and fucked everything up." Haruka explained with a casual shrug.

'Knew it' Michiru thought to herself smugly as she nodded sympathetically in undertanding.

"Look don't beat yourself up too much about it. We all fuck up from time to time. All you can do is learn from it and try to do better next time." The bluehaired woman smiled a bright smile that was easily the most striking one Haruka had ever seen. Haruka nodded, not wanting to get any deeper into the story than that.

"The good news is, we can put just about anything over top of that, it just needs to be a bit more solid right over top of that particular spot. Did you have anything in mind?" Michiru asked as the woman turned around. Michirus breath caught again as she noticed the way the womans muscles rippled along her arms and down her back as she smoothed her hair down and brushed a hand along her thigh. Michiru chewed on her bottom lip waiting for the response.

The athlete shrugged and pulled out a small sketch. It was the planetary symbol for the Greco-Roman God Uranus. There were stars and a crescent moon too. It tickled something in the recesses of Michirus brain.

"You can adjust it as needed for it to work." The blonde shrugged.

The aqua haired tattoo artist nodded.

"Sure, shouldn't take to long to draw up a stencil for you. Make yourself comfortable." She called over her shoulder as she took the sketch to the drafting table near her station.

Smieling to herself as she felt the womans eye's on her ass as she walked away. She couldn't blame her, she'd worn her tighest fitting black leather pants that laced up the front and one of her typical painted black tank tops. She loved showing off the tattoos adorning every inch of her body. Michi couldn't often bring herself to wear shorts and skirts were definitely a rare occurrence. Hence the ac was almost always cranked on high in the shop.

She put the paper in, and started drawing and refining the design. She imagined what it would feel like to dig her finger's into those hard rippling muscles. Realizing where her thoughts had strayed she shook her head to clear the images from her mind.

'Jesus you need to get a grip Michiru.' she thought to herself as she went back to the counter.

"Here we are, how's this?" She asked showing the stencil to the woman.

"Fucking love it! Looks amazing!" The blonde exclaimed happily bouncing up onto her feet from where she'd been lounging on the couch. Her praise made the artist smile and warmed her a tiny bit inside.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She smiled heading towards her Station with a tiny extra sashay to her hips. She adjusted the table so that the blond could sit and lean against it.

Michiru ran her hands through the thick wavy mass of aquamarine hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She washed her hands and pulled on her customary black gloves and went to work applying the stencil while the blonde held her hair out of the way. Michi lost herself in the design and the blonde never flinched, not that she could tell anyhow.

"ok, I think we're finished here." She said handing the woman a mirror as she wiped a bit of excess ink and blood away.

She held the mirror so she could see the design in the bigger mirror behind her Station. Michiru watched the everpresent smirk spread into a full grin.

"That's badass! 100 times better than I imagined." The woman exclaimed satisfied.

"So, I need to bandage this up for you but I left the dressings in my office. If you'll just follow me, It's the second door on the left." Michiru shrugged standing.

'Subtle, real Subtle.' She thought to herself.

"Sure." The blonde nodded with a knowing smirk. Michi led her back the small hallway and closed the door behind them. Michiru picked up a roll of gauze from her desk and bandaged the womans tattoo while she sat on the edge of the desk.

"There you go. That should do. You know to leave it covered for at least 2 hours, and keep it dry until the scabs fall off. Don't pick at it, or use neosporin creams. They'll dry it excessively and leach the ink out. If you need something to put on it, we sell H2Ocean which is an excellent choice or regular ad from any regular store." Michiru gave the usual spiel. The blonde nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"Sure, anything." Michiru nodded with a bright smile. The other woman's nearness was making her a bit heady.

"Why'd you make me come all the way back here for? There was gauze in the drawer at your station." The blonde asked licking her bottom lip.

'Shit, Busted! ok, be cool' Michiru thought to herself.

"I know you wanna fuck me." The other woman stated pulling Michiru against her and kissing her deeply.

Harukas long skilled finger's snaked their way into her hair. Michi felt her tug the hastily inserted elastic from it. She shook her head with a smirk of her own as her long wavy hair tumbled wildly down her back. The woman gave her an approving grin and pulled her in again for another heated kiss.

Michi felt the blonde kissing her way along the delicate lines of her jaw and pause to nibble along the sensitive spot just behind her ear. She nipped down along her neck and circled Michirus slender waist with her slighty larger hands.

Michiru raised her arms over her head as the blonde woman tugged her tank off and discarded it on the desk beside her.

"I want you, now." Michi murmured with need. Her bra hit the floor and she looked down at it with surprise. Haruka smirked satisfied with herself. The artist hadn't even felt her taking it off.

'Smooth' she thought to herself with a grin.

Those soft sensual lips were quickly occupied teasing and tasting the sensitive skin of Michirus chest.

"You're over dressed." She stated tugging the blonde's wifebeater off and un-buckling her belt.

Pulling the woman to her feet and kissing her she walked them backwards towards the leather sofa across from her desk. Michiru tugged the tight black skinny jeans down as the woman kicked off her combat boots.

Haruka pushed the artist down onto the couch and tugged off her leather pants that were so tight they took her panties with them. Haruka leaned over the trembling woman and grinned as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

The blonde nipped along the sensitive flesh of Michirus neck finding the most sensitive spots and sucking lightly. Eliciting an unintended thrust of Michirus hips against the other womans.

"Oh no, not yet." The woman murmured softly against her neck. Michiru dug her fingers into the muscles of Haruka's back and drug them down to squeeze her ass playfully. The blonde moaned against her ear and it was easily the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

"Michi don't fuck with my flow baby." The woman drawled.

'She's weakened, excellent.' The artist thought to herself as she wrapped her leps tighter around the other womans waist and grinding their hips together. even through her briefs Michiru can feel how hot she is. They're both trembling and moaning before Haruka's hands on her still her movements.

"I can wait, you first." She growled with a passion choked voice.

"Oh Fuck Yes, Finally!" Michiru cried out, her body tensing in anticipation. She'd never been very vocal during sex but she found herself constantly biting her lip to keep quiet. Michiru ran her hands over the other women's body, exploring her taught musculature. Haruka flexed for her, it wasn't an arrogant gesture. Michiru could tell it was more of a reaction to her touch. The blue haired artist dug her fingertips into the muscles of the other womans strong, toned arms.

"Shit" The athlete moaned, each syllable drawn out as it leaves her lips.

She reached down between them and slipped two finger's inside Michirus dripping folds. Every so often she'd circle Michirus clit with her thumb.

'Oh yes, this is definitely a woman who knows what she's doing.' She thought to herself as she moaned loudly before she could stop herself.

Neither of them wanted this to be over that quickly. The blonde set a pace as Michiru arched against her. Haruka kissed her deeply as she finger-fucked her, quick,quick, slow. Swirl against the clit, then again. Quick, quick, slow swirl. The slower pace was making them both a bit desperate and distraught. Both women groan loudly. Michiru reaches up and brushes the bits of her hair that are sticking to her forehead out of her eyes and kisses her with an intense vigor. Haruka's resolve weakens further.

The blonde's kisses were getting sloppier as her tenacity weakened still further. The indecency of it all was only driving Michiru even crazier. It was so unprofessional and so hot that it was incredibly arousing.

She trailed her hands down the womans back, revealing in the feel of the muscles working there. Finally Michiru gripped the womans ass in both of her hands as the other womans fingers explored her further.

Michirus head dropped back and she felt the other womans hot mouth kissing the sensitive flesh below her ear. Haruka smiles against her neck as a sudden jolt of pleasure runs through Michirus system causing her to dig her finger's into the oyher womans hips.

Michis pleasure had been building slowly all this time, her abdominal muscles were starting to tense and she began to roll her hips with her lover's touch. It did the trick encouraging her to pick up her pace.

"Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!" The blue haired artist moaned as she felt her body tense. Her lips were captured in a searing kiss as she arched her back, crushing their chests together. Haruka swallowed what would have been a very loud moan as her lover met her release.

'Thank you for that' Michiru thought silently to herself. Though it's not like she actually gave much of a fuck if they had overheard. She was the boss after all. It was her shop, her show, her name that provided them all a place to do their thing.

"Holly Fuck, that was incredible!" Michiru murmerd capturing the other womans lips again as she relaxed and came back down to earth.

"I've never felt anything like that before." She added feeling almost like there were actual sparks flying between them. Michiru ran her fingers through the blonde's sweaty tousled hair.

Haruka gave her a big grin and a throaty chuckle.

"I bet you've heard that a thousand times." The artist mussed. The other woman just shrugged.

"Well I'd ragher not brag." She mussed with another rich chuckle as her hands began idely tracing along the lines of some of Michirus tattoos.

"Your turn." The aqua haired artist grinned devilishly as she sat up and excerted a surprising amount of force to push the larger, fit woman onto her back. She delighted in the feeling of the muscles and taught skin beneath her lips and tongue.

Michiru yanked those little white briefs off as Haruka lifted her hips for her.

The artist traced her smaller delicate finger's along the edges of the womans thighs and then slipped two finger's inside her hot core. The artists blue unruly mane of curls tumbled down as they shared a heated kiss between them.

Michiru employed every technique she knew to pleasure the woman, hoping silently to herself that she was decent at it. Haruka's hips were bucking against her hand and she had thrown her head back and was biting her lip hard to keep from crying out.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Haruka moaned quietly looking at her with an intense expression. Michiru leaned forward and captured her lips again for another heated exchange.

"Maybe once about seven years ago." She murmured as she kissed along the other womans neck and picked up her pace as she felt the tension singing through the other womans body.

"Holly Fuck!" Haruka moaned a deep guttural sound of pleasure. They shared one last kiss before they each began to look for their clothes.

"What are you doing later?" Michiru asked. Haruka paused and looked at her with one leg in her jeans the other bent in the air.

"Tonight?" Haruka asked staring at her.

"Yeah." Michiru laughed as she fastened her bra and put her tank top back on.

"Nothing, why? Haven't had enough yet?" She asked with a licentious grin.

Michiru just laughed and sat on the edge of the couch to work her way back into those damn leather pants that she loved so much.

"Seriously? I wasn't planning on fucking you again. I thought we could hang out, get to know each other a little better." The artist shrugged wiggling her hips and inching into her pants.

"Oh no shit, sorry. I hope I didn't offend you. I mean, you really just want me to come over to hang out?" She asked as she stood tall and fastened her belt again.

Michiru shrugged as she tied the laces of her pants back nicely.

"It's ok, and yeah. I mean is that really so wrong to you?"

"No, I'm just not used to it is all. Usually all women want from me is sex and then they're on their merry way. Well straight women anyhow." Haruka shrugged as she pulled on her tight wifebeater.

"Who says I'm a straight woman?" Michiru asked as she fixed her black lipstick and eyeliner in the huge mirror behind her desk.

"You're not?" The blonde asked not use to being off her game.

"Nope." Michiru laughed fluffing her hair. She gripped the door handle and started to open the door.

"Wait, you really want to get to know me?" The blonde asked. Michiru found her uncertainty incredibly endearing and figured it must be very out of character for the self assured and cocky woman in front of her.

"Yep." Michiru nodded leading her up to the desk.

"How much do I owe for the awesome tatt?" She asked with a grin.

"We're square with the deposit you already paid. It was fun and really wasn't too difficult." The artist stated as she scrawled her adress on the reciet and her phone number.

"Be there at 8pm. I don't like to be kept waiting. If you have any questions about the tattoo feel free to call me or the shop anytime." She added with a big grin.

"Definitely." The woman nodded with her own smirk firmly in place once again. She put her blazer on and folded the receipt and put it into her pocket.

Michiru watched her exit the shop.

"Another fully satisfied customer?" Setsuna asked with a chuckle as the door clicked shut behind the tomboy.

"Completely and thoroughly." Michiru agreed. The two giggled as Seiya came over to see what was up.

"What are you two cackling about?" He asked wiping the paint from his fingers onto a rag.

"Honestly Seiya, it could be the end of the known world and you would miss the whole thing sitting there working on some painting." Setsuna laughed ribbing the dark haired man.

"Probably" He agreed tossing his long black ponytail over his shoulder.

"Are there anymore appointments today?" Michiru asked. Setsuna looked through the book.

"Nope." She grinned.

"Good, let's get out of here. I'm famished and we can start planning next seasons specials." Michiru shrugged.

"All right!" The two cried and srarted cleaning up their stations. Michiru broke down her own station and locked the door unable to keep the grin from her face.


End file.
